Kakashi's Ghost
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: Kakashi has certain ghosts from his past that he doesn’t want anybody to know or to remember, so he tries to hide them. Though years later, when hes just about forgotten them, they return and they want vengeance…
1. The Muddy Girl

Kakashi's Ghost

Chapter 1

The sound of the waves crashing along the shore was the only thing the young girl could hear at the moment. She lay there, sprawled out, half in the sand and half in the seawater. The sounds of seagulls filled the air and with every splash of water that soaked up the sand there came a mournful sound out of the girl's lips.

She had floated through the ocean for days, she was looking for something, and she was about to find it…

-----------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Kakashi and team 7, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all out enjoying themselves at the beach on such a fine day. It wasn't all the time that they could take a break off from missions and go play at the ocean so they were trying to make the best of it. Matter of fact, this was only one of the few times they had ever visited the ocean.

"Haha! I got it!" Naruto let out a small grunt as he flew through the air and dove onto the Frisbee, actually, he dove over the Frisbee and it landed on him. He moaned as he spit out gritty sand from his mouth after his fall, and it didn't help when Sakura laughed at his sandy face.

"Naruto, you couldn't catch the Frisbee if it was floating in front of you!" she laughed and then turned to look at Sasuke with her hands on her cheeks. "But I know you could, Sasuke." She blushed but as she did so Naruto walked by and spat out some sand between them, ruining Sakura's perfect moment. "RAH! NARUTO!" she roared and with one large kick threw Naruto across the sand and into the water.

Kakashi was walking along the sand with his head in a book, reading 'Make Out Paradise' the novel that he had made the entire team wait for before they could get going on their beach vacation. "Having fun are we?" he asked Naruto who was crawling out of the water with his clothes looking wet and soppy. "If you were that desperate to get to the ocean, Naruto, I would have taken you sooner." He said sarcastically and continued reading.

Naruto shot him a dirty look and took off his wet jacket and shirt and laid it out on a log to dry.

He turned to Sakura who had retrieved the Frisbee again, "Hey Sakura chan, throw it to me! I'll catch it this time!" He bellowed and waved his hands in the air, ready to catch the flying disc.

"Alright, don't miss this time!" she called back and the Frisbee went spinning into the air and flew quickly towards Naruto's outstretched hands.

The Frisbee went flying over Naruto and the wind blew it behind a corner in the mountainside cliff where there were a few trees looming over the sand and the water.

"Not this time!" Naruto growled to himself and, kicking some sand into the air, dashed after the flying Frisbee and turned the corner.

"Ah, finally hes gone." Sakura said to Sasuke. "So how about we do something together, Sasuke kun!" She asked in the sweetest tone of voice possible for her, but Sasuke turned away and began trudging along the sand with his hands in his pockets, leaving Sakura alone in the dark.

_"CHA, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" _Inner Sakura shrieked in furry as she watched Sasuke get farther and farther off into the distance.

-----------------------------------------------

_"There's a boy here…"_

"_What boy?"_

"_Is it him…?"_

"_No."_

Naruto ran up to the heap lying in the water and fell to his knees to get a better look at he figure.

It was a girl, she looked around his age and she had long blond hair that looked (If it hadn't have been so wet) like it would have been very wavy, like waves on a rough sea. The girl was very pale and muddy and her gray eyes were open but she showed now sign of noticing Naruto by her side.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He asked the girl in a worried tone, but he didn't want to move her just yet incase she was hurt. "Don't worry!" He told her, just in case she could hear him. "I'll go get help right away!" and with that he got up and ran as fast as he could to Kakashi sensei.

"_Who was it?"_

"_I think he was a ninja…"_

"_That's good, but from what village, the Leaf?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Damn, what do you know?"_

-----------------------------------------

"Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi heard Naruto calling him and looked up, the tone in his voice sounded as if something was wrong. He put his book in his side pouch and waited till Naruto caught up to him.

"What is it, Naruto?" he asked, now quite sure there was something wrong by the way that Naruto was looking at him.

"Kakashi sensei! There's a girl, just lying there! I think she might be hurt!" Naruto reported and pointed towards the side of the cliff. "Quickly! Follow me!" and Naruto ran back through the sand with Kakashi at his heels.

Naruto arrived alittle before Kakashi did at the place were he had seen the girl lying there and he found she was sitting up. The whole side of her face was covered in slimy mud, and her hair dangled down passed her shoulders. She was sitting with her legs pushed to one side and her arms were out to support her.

Naruto was relieved to see that she was alive and ran to her side. She looked up at him with gray, cold eyes that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Her eyes reminded him of a cold rainy day where gray clouds showed no sky.

"Oh good, you _are _alive! I was beginning to think you were dead!" Naruto blurted out in relief but the girl just stared at him, like he was a fascinating new species. "H-Hello?" his voice quivered a bit, her stare was making him nervous.

Kakashi rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks as he set eyes on the wet, muddy girl.

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Quickly! I think she might be deaf or mentally unbalanced or something!" He told his teacher, but nothing happened.

Kakashi and the girl only sat there looking at each other. Nobody said anything.

The wind was beginning to pick up and gray clouds were forming over head, the ocean was getting restless and the waves crashed against the sand harder then ever.

_"I've found him…"_

Chapter End

Please leave comments and I will continue! Thanks very much!


	2. Ghost?

Ok, I know I'm not very good with this 'descriptive' thing you expert writers call it, but I'm trying my best to add it into my stories so I can get better. If you have any helpful hints or pathways for me to add into my writing to make it better… please feel free to tell me!

Kakashi's Ghost

Chapter 2

"_Oh good, so does this mean we can have our own bodies back now?"_

"_Yes I would just love to kick his butt along with you, my comrade…"_

"_No."_

"…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and the girl locked eyes for some very long moments.

Naruto stood there, looking back and forth between the two and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, is something wrong Kakashi sensei?" he asked in a worried tone, looking back and forth at the muddy girl and his shocked looking teacher.

The copy ninja couldn't move, what he saw before him just couldn't be real! It was impossible; he had seen her die right before his eyes!

Kakashi staggered back, his expression unchanging, his eye locked into _hers._

Sakura and Sasuke had heard some sort of commotion and walked around the bend of the cliff side to find Kakashi, Naruto and some dirty girl, quietly starring at each other. Naruto looked rather confused but Kakashi looked in utter horror at the wet girl.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked when she set eyes on the muddy blond sitting in the sea water before her.

There was a few long moments of silence were everyone stood there gapping at one another. The only sound was of the waves along the shore and the rough wind screaming in their ears.

Suddenly, the girl broke the silence by uttering a small, soft whisper, under he breath. "Ka-ka-shi… sensei." She mumbled and reached out her hand like she was trying to touch him.

Everyone's eyes were now on Kakashi.

The ninja under pressure stepped back another few paces as the girl reached out for him. He shook his head in fear and amazement.

Sakura was just about to ask Kakashi why the girl was calling him teacher (since she knew that they were his only ever students) but before she could mutter a letter, he had turned and fled, kicking up sand behind him in a cloud of dust.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and Naruto, not even bothering to look at the girl in the water. "I'll see if I can't go find out what's wrong with Kakashi." He announced and with that he was off and after his sensei, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone with the creepy girl.

Sakura walked slowly up to the muddy girl and bent down so she could face her, face to face.

"Are you hurt?" She asked slowly (slowly, because the girl looked like she wasn't all there). When the girl didn't answer Sakura went to put a hand on her shoulder, only that when she did, all she did was touch thin air. Her hand went straight through girl's shoulder, as if she was just a hologram of some sort (a_ very _good hologram)

Naruto and Sakura looked slowly at each other, their eyes wide with surprise.

How did Sakura's hand go through the girl's shoulder?

Naruto didn't seem to take this new information very well. His mouth lay agape and he pointed at the girl with his eyes wide and aware. "I-Is she _dead_?" He stumbled, still pointing. In other words 'Is she a ghost?'

Suddenly without warning the girl vanished into thin air. At first she had started to desolve but then, just as she was becoming gritty like floating sand she shrouded in a very thick, white mist. When the mist cleared, the girl was gone.

Sakura was certain that if she hadn't been there with Naruto, he would have fainted. But the boy kept his cool in front of the girl and stood there, trying to hide his uncontrollable shaking.

Voiceless words found their way into Sakura's head. They sounded as though wind or a trickle of water spoke them on some smooth rocks in a riverbed. _'Sakura san, I shall be you for the time being.' _The voice was feminine and soft. It warmed Sakura's entire body and before she could ask who it was, she had fallen into a deep slumber in the darkness of her own subconscious.

"SAAAKUURRAAA CHAAN!" Naruto bellowed at Sakura.

She had stopped responding and was looking very blank in the face. Naruto didn't like it that much so he had decided to call out her name, when she didn't answer or take any notice that he had called her he had begun to get alittle worried. Naruto called out her name but he didn't dare nudge her or push her because she would have been only too happy to nudge or push him back, harder…

"SAKURA CHAN!" he called again and finally got an answer.

The pink haired kunoichi looked up at Naruto with her sea green eyes. "Oh, sorry Naruto. I zoned out there for a bit." She said with a small smile and got up.

She brushed off the sand that had plastered itself to her knees and washed her hands off in the ocean's waves.

Thunder boomed over head causing the two ninja to look up at the gray sky. Rain started to fall and wet their faces. With a flash of lighting, Naruto and Sakura ran up the sandy beach and up onto the grassy trail at the top of a hill overlooking the ocean.

"Man," sakura moaned as she ran through the dirt trail, covering her short pink hair. "My hair is getting ruined!" she continued to run along the trail, with Naruto right behind her, and looking for Sasuke Kun and Kakashi sensei.

"I wonder what was wrong with Kakashi, and what was up with that creepy _ghost_ girl?" she heard Naruto ask from behind her as the rain began to fall down in buckets.

Sakura decided not to answer, though she knew the answer quite clearly, being as she wasn't Sakura at all… she was Narasu Sugiru, from squad three, and her sensei was Kakashi Hatake!

---------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi sensei! Hey, HOLD IT!" Sasuke roared as he finally caught up to his teacher who had stopped to get a breather after running up very many steep hills. Sasuke looked up at his teacher who continued panting slightly. "What happened, who was that girl?" The Uchiha got strait to the point and Kakashi flinched, as if remembering something not so pleasant.

He panted as he replied, "Naru-to, and – Sa-kura, shouldn't be near tha-t girl!" he said dreamily, like he wasn't really there. He was staring up at the now stormy sky with a bitter look in his eye.

Sasuke looked back from were he had just come, from the beach. It was now raining very heavily and it was hard to believe that just a moment ago it had been so bright and sunny.

"You should have told them that before you ran off like that." Sasuke said calmly and kept looking back, hoping to see Naruto and Sakura come running up after him.

He didn't know what was wrong with the blond girl, but if Kakashi was this hiked up about her then something must be up.

"Who was she?" Sasuke asked again, more defiantly now, trying to get more out of his teacher, who right now wasn't giving him anything but a worried look?

"I-It's nothing, I think." He mumbled, which didn't really answer Sasuke's question in the slightest bit.

Suddenly the two ninja heard footsteps running along the dirt ground behind them and they turned to look.

Sasuke gave a grim smile of relief when he found sakura and Naruto bounding up the pathway to meet them.

"Good then, that makes things better!" Kakashi let out and smiled his one eyed smile, though everyone knew he was putting on an act (because he was very bad at lying).

"Kakashi sensei, there's some things we want you to clear up!" Naruto urged and put his hands on his hips and tapping his foot impatiently.

Kakashi looked around at his students, with their expecting looks on their faces, and heaved a sigh. "I'll tell you later… let's get back to Konoha." Kakashi told the group and dashed off into the trees, like he wanted to get out of there really quickly.

Sakura burst into a dark grin as she dashed through the trees after him…

Chapter End

Just so you know what these words mean…

Narasu- Sound, ring

Sugiru- Be over, be gone

Ok, thanks for reading the really crappy chapter and please review! Thanks to those who've already reviewed by the way! And in the next chapter or so, things will get kinda creepy, and to some, maybe gross…


End file.
